


watch all your dreams fall through

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [97]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, akificlets, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mike/Kevin - The Interview: AFI</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch all your dreams fall through

They thought they'd accounted for every contingency, thought of every angle, but they weren't expecting this. Kevin clutched Mike's hand and kept his mouth shut as Mike listened to the voice on the other end of the line talk.  
__  
...you'd said, but we thought it was just part of you acting out...we know your last girlfriend broke your heart, but surely...a boy? and him, are you sure it's not just a phase....  
  
Mike's grip turned painful as his mother stumbled to the end of her speech. _When we saw the news, I didn't believe...I never thought my son..._

Mike winced. "Never, what?" he spat, voice harsh and expression heartbreaking. "Love a man? Or are you guys still stuck on who takes it up the ass?" Kevin winced, and looked away for a second. Up until this call, the worst part about coming out was all the speculation on...positions.

"Michael, please," she said, voice thin and crackly out of the tiny speaker.

"No. We thought maybe we'd get this from some of Kevin's family, but not you. I never thought you'd-" Mike closed his eyes, and Kevin leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mike's shoulder in silent support. "Listen, figure out what it is exactly you guys never thought I'd do or be or whatever, and then we'll talk. But I can't speak to you any more right now." He jabbed at the phone until it powered down and went dark.

Mike tugged free of Kevin's handhold and stalked out of the room. Kevin went and fetched an icepack from the freezer. He waited until he heard the dull thump of a fist hitting the wall, and went after him.


End file.
